robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Calm Before the Storm
Megatron lets Barricade go back to supervising the loading of the haulers and after making sure everyones doing their part to his liking he heads back to the room hes using as an office. Barricades plan was a good one. Why didnt he think of it first? Because his minds on something else. He is angry with himself, angry with why his minds not on things like it should be and even angrier with the senate and everything they stand for now. Soundwave finally makes his way into the Forge- or what's left of it. The outlier has a cloth that he's still using to wipe some stains off his arms. They are energon stains. As Rumble stated earlier, Frenzy had been jumped by some mechs and it was Soundwave who found him and helped put him back together again. Frenzy is stable and resting for now, and so the carrier hurries over to try and help out- only to find he's a bit late. The loyal mech feels a bit subdued as he walks down the halls, feeling like he is almost negligent on his duty to miss something liek this, despite the valid reasons for it. Soundwave is hyper-responsible, and hates even feeling as if he may have let Megatron or the Decepticons down. Fortunately, it seems as if they are getting things done anyway. He looks up, and notices he's near Megatron's office- and he can sense the Decepticon's leader's closeness. And his anger. "...Megatron?" Megatron hears the voice hes been waiting for now for a while. He looks toward the door, "Im in here, Soundwave." Soundwave comes to the doorway, looking inside... then steps in. "Apologies, Megatron. I was detained due to an emergency. Frenzy required immediate assistance..." Megatron nods, "Rumble told me what happened. Will he recover? And were the mechs found who did this to him?" Soundwave nods. "Frenzy requires rest now, but will recover. The mechs who did this remain at large, but I have Ravage out tracking them as we speak. I WILL find out who did this." There's just the trace of danger in that otherwise monotone voice... Soundwave is not generally vengeful- /UNLESS/ you mess with one of his tapes. Then...watch out. Megatron nods and after a moment says, "Any news?" he knows Soundwave knows who hes asking about, he doent need to explain, he knows the telepath can 'read' it. Soundwave becomes quiet(er), casting his gaze downward. He can sense Megatron's anger, his ..urgency, his concern for Ruiner. He will not speak of it out loud in respect to the other mech. It is private and none of his business, after all.... and yet in a strange sort of way perhaps it /is/, too. Simply because it is his job to know everything, and know the mental state of everyone.... and he hopes that this is something that is understood and agreed to by both of them. He *thinks* it is, but he's almost afraid to ask. Megatron's question suggests it might be, though. "No. I have searched the bulletins, kept an eye on all Senatorial security records my job with Ratbat allows me access to, stationed spies near likely areas... still no sign, still no word...of him." Megatron considers this for a moment before he speaks, "That tells me they realize who they have." and he doesnt have to say the rest. "I was... foolish, Soundwave. I have potentially jepordized my entire cause for --" he pauses fractionally then says, "-- I had no intention of getting into." he clenches a fist. "And you cant control it but I will... I. Will." in the future, he finishes silently. Gaze still cast towards the floor, Soundwave listens to this and absorbs the implications- and the feelings and snatches of thoughts the other mech broadcasts out towards him. Well, perhaps /broadcast/ isn't the word but it describes what it's like for the outlier. When Megatron finishes, Soundwave looks up again, wondering if he should presume to speak. But he can sense the other mech's distress, and it causes him to attempt to reach out- to connect. To do some small part to assuage Megatron's pain. To help him find the focus that Megatron has brought to HIM. "Megatron: foolish? No." His red visor stares at the other. "You are a.. a deep well; a deep spark. It is obvious upon reading your manifest. It is obvious upon... being near you, having the honor to speak to you." He pauses, glancing towards the door, but things are quiet for now. "You also have an iron will. They *think* they can break you, but they will find out how wrong they really are. You may struggle, you may even bend... but you will never break. And you WILL succeed. You... will control those who tried to control you. Control all of us." "But its going to cost something I never planned on, Soundwave." the Gladiator says. "This has made my judgement cloudy -- Barricade, is a good mech." he hates that he made the wrong call and his anger with himself is probalby readable to the outlier and he dosnt mind. "I realize through this the Senate -- Prime will stop at nothing to control the masses and they do not care what lines they cross." he pauses long enough for his voice to grow cold. "I will return the favor." Soundwave nods. "Barricade /is/ a good mech. He is who he seems to be- loyal and competent. He will do his best to see the Decepticons succeed." It is the outlier's job to know such things- and to inform Megatron of them, after all. He is still picking up that anger, and looks at the other mech through the side of his visor as the former miner finishes his statement. That last sentence sends a thrill of sorts through his struts. But whether it is the thrill of anticipating freedom and victory, or a darker thrill caused by fear of corrupted intentions and diverted paths.... he is not sure. However, he is still fully on board. "Assessment: correct. They crush anything in their paths. We cannot show them mercy, for they have shown us none." Megatron listens to Soundwaves comments and is glad his friend is behind him on this. "Soundwave," he begins, "Ruiner.. knows.. saw, everything." and he knows he doesnt need to explain how ruiner would know. "If they cut Trepan lose on him, the damage will be severe to this growing army." and he knows what else its going to to damage but he refuses to think on that right now. He has the mechs under him to secure while he tries to rescue Ruiner somehow. Soundwave is behind him- on this, and on everything. Megatron is destined for greatness, but even someone as magnificent as him needs to know he has friends he can count on and people he can trust. Soundwave is determined to be one of those people. Always. He glances down again as Megatron admits just HOW close he is to Ruiner, feeling honored to be on the receiving end of the trust that statement implies. "If I may be so... bold, I just wanted to say... I am.... sorry this happened, Megatron. I shall continue to do everything in my power to find Ruiner. But..." He pauses. "You are correct. They may have taken that information, and you are wise to move the Forge." Megatron's mention of "this growing army" reminds him of something- of someone. "...Megatron, this may not be the time... but when you have a moment I wish to speak to you of a possible addition to the army." "Theres no other time besides the present, Soundwave, who are you thinking of?" Megatron says. "Swift Blade. I spoke to her recently." Soundwave moves a little, shifting his weight to stand there a little more comfortably. "I believe you have spoken to her about joining the Decepticons. She is as she appears: thoughtful, intelligent, and one of high moral convictions. She would make a good Decepticon." There's the slightest flicker of his optics as he continues, "However, like her swords, she is... a precision instument, not a blunt one. She is not here for the enjoyment of fighting or even to test her mettle against others- she is here for her own personal convictions and because she has seen that this government cannot remain unchallenged. She is no hooligan, no brute, and will bring needed balance to our numbers- but she prefers non-violence when possible. She may not be suited for... all missions." Megatron takes the verbal assestment on Swift Blade in silence then, "Non violent preferences may not be an option for this army, Soundwave. Will she be able to adapt to that?" Soundwave's optics narrow behind his visor thoughtfully. "I... believe so. She *can* fight. She was a slave, she fought for millenia for the amusement of her captors." There's a tinge of distaste to his otherwise flat voice at that last statement, too. "She has chosen to fight since then. Blast Off reported that she assisted him when Quickswitch attacked him. She particpated in a pre-match battle here at the Forge, also with Blast Off, and demonstrated skill and proficiency. She is a capable warrior. But if she is ever asked to attack those she deems innocent? I... doubt she will be comfortable with that. Swift Blade holds no love of the Senate, however." Megatron gets an annoyed look on his face, "I have no intention of killing innocents." a pause, "If she is serious then welcome her into the army. I need her here along with the rest in splitting the forge up and moving it to the places Barricade has mapped out." Soundwave studies that annoyed look- and finds he's glad to see it. He knows some in this army would have no problems killing innocents... but Soundwave truly wants to help innocents, not harm them. However- his idea of an "innocent" and, say, certain Autobot's ideas of what "innocents" are might not completely coalesce. "Understood. I will inform her at once." Category:Kaon Uprising